


You started it

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detective Lydia, Detective Stiles, F/M, Stiles Doesn't Listen, Trapped In Elevator, lydia is done, stydia au, stydia au detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU





	You started it

I was running late....again. My alarm didn’t go off, I spilled coffee on myself when I was getting in my car, and my jeep wouldn’t start for 10 minutes though that’s not new but still really fucking annoying. And here I was running like a werewolf or something was chasing me through the lobby of the Beacon Hills Police Station. I finally saw the elevator and sighed in relief and started to slow down to a jog when I see the doors start to close then I start to run like hell again. 

I see a flash of hair inside of the elevator, so call out to them.”HEY, HOLD ON! HOLD THE DOORS!” As I get closer to the doors I see that it’s strawberry blonde locks that I saw and Lydia Martin frantically pressing the ‘door close’ button, figures.

I slip in between the doors at the last possible second, if I hadn’t already spilled my coffee on myself I would have just then. I was pretty smug that I had made it then I remember why I almost didn’t. Lydia Fucking Martin. I haven’t spoken to her in over a month but not for lack of trying, it was more of a one-sided thing. When Lydia Martin was pissed at you, you better find shelter and hope she passes with minimum casualties in her wake. That girl was a firestorm who would rip through you and leave enough of you for her to stomp into dust with her trusty mary jane heels. 

I stared at her for a pregnant pause waiting for her to say anything but she just kept her face buried in a case file. I looked her over while I had the chance, she had her hair in a side braid, a simple jade colored dress with a black belt, and a blazer that ended at her elbows. I looked at her face again and saw she had covered up dark bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. If I wasn’t so pissed at her I would be worried.

I throw my arms out wide as I yelled at her. “What the hell was that, Lydia!” 

She flinched a little before coolly saying. “Detective Stilinski,” Lydia said this without looking at me like I was a stranger.

I sucked on my tongue and laughed bitterly. “So that’s how you’re going to play, huh?” she kept looking forward. “I see how it is, well I hope you weren’t in a hurry to be anywhere” 

she turned then and started a question.”What are you-STILES!” That’s when I started to slide my hands up and down the elevator buttons like Buddy the Elf. I mean I was already late so what the hell! I hit the last button and then looked forward like she had done.

I could see from the corner of my eye, that she was staring at me with her wide doe eyes. “What the hell are you doing, Stiles!” So it's Stiles, now. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Detective Martin.” I replied as I folded my arms.

Lydia threw her hands up in aspiration. “Really, Stiles? Real mature, what are you 12 years old?” she growled at me.  
I mockingly counted my fingers as if trying to figure it out. “And a half,” I said proudly. She really should have know better than to egg me on.  
She scoffed in annoyance. “Now we’re both going to be late for meeting on Peter Hale, you know the serial killer that’s back in town.” I think she was poking a few holes in my clothes from her glare.  
I whipped around to her and pointed my finger at her.”You started it, Martin,” She shoved my hand away.” and I don’t just mean the elevator, which by the way very rude, but you haven’t talked to me since the ‘thing’ happened. I’m pretty sure this is the most you have said to me in weeks,” She looked down at her heels.”What is going on with you Lydia-” 

“What is going on with me? How blind are you, Stiles! That ‘thing’ almost got you killed!” Lydia shouted at me.  
I flinched back away from her.”But I didn’t, are you pissed at me for not dying because that’s how it feels.” I replied back.

“No, you idiot!” She shoved me back,”I’m fucking pissed at you for almost dying!” She shoved me again and again till I hit the wall with my back,”You should have waited for me, but no, like an asshole you went in alone and got shot!” Lydia had angry tears drop from her eyes making a trail down her face.

I peaked through the back window of the warehouse, I could see Deucalion and his Alpha pact as he liked to call them, freak. They were finally all in one place and I could take them down I knew it. I hear Lydia through my earpiece speak.”Stiles, do you see them? are they all there?”

I pressed my ear. “Yes and a woman who looks really pissed off, they called her Jennifer.” I looked again in time to see the women get her throat cut open, the blood pours from her neck and she dropped like a rock. “They just killed her!”  
“Stiles, I’m almost there with the team.” I shook my head, as I watched them.

“ Lyds, they’re packing up, they’re leaving I have to stop them.” I whispered to her 

“Stiles! Don’t you dare, wait!” She yelled in my ear.

I got up from the position and took out my gun. “I’m going in.”  
As I walked slowly to the ground towards them the whole time Lydia was yelling at me.

“Stiles! We are almost there. Wait for us, wait! Wait for me, Stiles!”  
I burst into the warehouse and before I could tell them to freeze, I felt a unbelievable pain in the shoulder and my chest. I was shot and on my knees slumping down. 

“STILES! STILES WHAT HAPPENED, STILES” all I could hear was her voice before I started to go in and out of consciousness. I heard footsteps and shouting then I saw an angel above me-no wait it was Lydia. Her strawberry hair was a mess for the first time and in a ponytail. She was crying and shouting for help and then my name. She dropped down on the floor and cradled my face in her soft hands “STILES! Stay with me, stay with me. You’re okay you’re going to be okay you’re going to be fine. Just stay awake, can you do that for me.” Her fingers swept over me, caressing my cheek.  
The medics got me on the gurney and lifted me up to the ambulance, they put a breathing mask on me and cut open my shirt. Lydia was still there for the ride whispering to me and crying.

I remember the first thing I felt when I opened my eyes at the hospital was Lydia’s lips as she kissed my face. My cheeks, my nose, my forehead, and my eyelids then she hugged me crying. After that, I never saw her again at the hospital. She called sometimes to check in but then the calls stopped and I never knew why.

I slowly reached up with my hands and wiped her tears away. Lydia closed her emerald eyes as my hands touched her face. “I’m sorry Lyds, I’m so sorry.” She opened her eyes and it seemed like they held the secrets to the universe, they were so vast. “I should have listened to you.”

She sniffed and looked down. “You're supposed to trust me, Stiles. I’m your partner. We watch out for each other, that’s what we do.” She grabbed my hand from her face and linked our pinkies together. ”Two sides of the same coin, remember Stiles.”

I smirked at that, everyone at the station thought we were psychically linked. “I will go out of my freakin’ mind in you die too, remember Lydia.” 

She let out a watery laugh and nodded up at me. “Yeah, I remember, I also remember you kind of yelling it at me, if I do recall correctly. I mean I only have an IQ of a 187 so I could be wrong.” 

I chuckled at her. “God, you're such a smartass!” 

She smiled and snarked. “I wonder where I learned that from.” I shook my head innocently at her. “It’s a real mystery.” 

I looked down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear, God I love doing that. I suddenly realized how close we were, her face was only inches away from mine. She still had a soft smile on her face, when suddenly it dropped. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Stiles...what do you remember from that day, after you were shot.”

I scratched that back of my head as I thought. “I remember shouting and then you,” She looked so worried. “You were crying and saying my name. Then being put in the ambulance and you being there and you were whispering something to me but I couldn’t really focus on what you were saying though.” Lydia sighed in relief. “Why?” 

She curled her finger around her hair as she talked. “I just-I wanted- it’s nothing, I was just curious, that’s all.” 

I narrowed my eyes at as I watched her hand, I had seen her do that habit a million times when we were undercover or interrogating a suspect. I could see the gears moving in Lydia’s head till her eyes got slightly wider as she finally realized how little space we had to ourselves. She started to ramble and stammer and backup hastily from me but ends up tripping on her no longer trusty, Mary Janes. I leap forward and grab her waist and tug her upright. Her plan to get more distance between us failed miserably seeing as how we were closer than ever. We silently stared at each other with my hands still on her and hers softly on my chest.

“Tell the truth.” I needed to know why she had just lied to me. I was still breathing heavily from being so close, I could smell vanilla from her hair.  
“What” she gasped out, she knew what I meant such a staller.  
“You just lied to me, Lyds.”  
she was looking everywhere but me.”I don’t know what you’re talking ab-”  
“Lydia you twirled your hair with your finger.” I reached out and twirled a strawberry blonde strand.

She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes hard, scrunching up her whole face toward the ceiling like she was silently cursing herself. Then she lowered her head. “I may...or may not have told you….Iwasinlovewithyou.” she raced out, hoping I wouldn’t understand it but I did. She slowly opened one eye then the other as I stared at her. “Stiles, please say something.”

I whispered “I-you love me.” she nodded. “When did you..”

“Tell you or know?” she whispered back.  
“Both I guess.” I tightened my hold on her.

She swallowed hard and began.”When I saw you there, lying in a pool of your own blood I knew and I whispered it to you it to you in the ambulance again and again till we got to the hospital.”

“You did?” I spoke softly.  
“Yeah, I did.” She breathed out. Never in a million years did I think Lydia Martin would say those words to me. I mean I had dreamed countless times she did but not in the real world where life seemed to hate me and kick me in the balls every day. Her eyes drifted to my lips, naturally so did mine and boy did my lips want to be smashed into hers. 

I started to lean into but winced.”You have no idea how much my face wants to make-out with your face right now,” She laughed. “but talking… talking is important.” I drew in a deep breath.”  
Why didn’t you tell me this after I woke up?”

She chewed on her pouty lips, making me groan inwardly. “I thought you knew how I felt, so I avoided you. I was so worried you wouldn’t feel the same way and it would ruin our friendship.” I thought back, going through all the years we had known each other. Lydia Martin has always been in my life (except the dark ages from before she moved to beacon hills.) We had such an extensive and rich history together. I would like to believe that a friendship that ran that deep wouldn’t be tarnished so easily.

I have been in love with Lydia Martin since before I knew what love was, I just saw her one day and knew, she was it. So I told her just that. If there is one thing you can trust me on it is that I do feel the same way. Lydia, I’ve been in love with you since the third freakin’ grade.” 

She let out a loud sigh. “I know that but that high school and then you had Maila and Isabelle in college, feelings change mine did.” 

I looked intensely into her beautiful forest green eyes. “Yeah, I did love them but the problem was they weren’t a certain strawberry blonde with a bad temper and who is smarter than everyone else.” She lite up like the sun. “Lydia Martin I have loved you and I still do, I just got quieter about it.” 

She curled her beautiful tiny hand at the nape of my neck and chuckled silently. “Idiot move, Stilinski.” Then she jerked my neck down to her and crashed her lips to mine. I always dreamed our first kiss would be soft and slow this was anything but and it was perfect. Our lips moved together in a rhythm all our own. New galaxies and supernovas were born in between them and new life to dying plants. 

We meet again and again and again, melting into each other. We stumbled forward as I pushed Lydia up under the wall. I kissed her deeply and feverishly, 15 years of pent up passion and love came pouring out of me into her. My fingers read the dips and curves of her body. Her hands couldn’t choose where to rest on me, to running through my hair, gripping my biceps, or sliding over my chest.  
I finally worked up the courage to slide my hands under her milking white thighs and lift her up, she whimpered with approval and hooked her legs around me. It gave me the perfect angle to move my lips to her graceful neck. My mouth mapped out her jaw first then her pulse point, when I found it she moaned breathlessly and I swear I could have died happy. I hummed happily into her neck, nipping and kissing her ivory skin as I traveled to her clavicle and sucked down hard. “Stiles,” She moaned out, I did it again and she slapped me lightly on the head. “Don’t you dare leave a mark on me, Stilinski.”

I laughed into her mouth as I kissed her. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Lyds. Well actually…”  
She slapped me again but was laughing softly. “Stiles!” I just grinned down at her, I eyed her as she tried and failed not to grin back. I kissed her softly and slowly, like I had all the time in the world. I gently rested my forehead on hers and let out a happy sigh. “Stiles…” I hummed back, to let her know I was still listening. “How come the elevator doors haven’t been opening to every floor?” I pulled back and smirked at her. “I might have also hit the STOP button too.”

“Stiles!” She gasped out, I just shrugged not feeling very apologetic about it. “You started it.”


End file.
